la triste verdad
by jose sebastian benitez
Summary: que pasaria si goku volviera de entrenar a uub y se encuentra con algo muy diferente


mi primer fic espero que les guste

* * *

Goku volvia de entrenar a uub ,ya habían pasado tres años desde que que se fueron para volvia con una sonrisa en la cara acercándose a la pequeña casa de forma circular en las montañas del monte paoz .

Goku abrió con entusiasmo la puerta principal de la casa pensando encontrarse con un gran banquete de comida(eran las 12:00am)pero lo que encontró solo fue un gran silencio,el busco por la casa a alguien pero no encontró a nadie no encontró a goten ni a gohan ni tanpoco a su queridísima milk(en algunos países se llama chichi) .

Milk volvia de darse un baño en el pequeño lago que se encontraba a 1km de la casa pero se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta abierta

No puede ser si yo la deje dijo a si misma

Goku estaba acostado en la cama de la habitación principal de la casa la que compartía con su milk esperando a que alguien llegue de pronto escucho un ruido proveniente de la cocina como si alguien estuviese limpiando ser milk dijo contento el sayajin(o como se escriba :v)

Milk había entrado a la casa pensando que de seguro había dejado la puerta que le habían pasado un monton de cosas los últimos dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina ya que había demasiados platos sucios y ese era una de las formas para distraerse de los pensamientos que la agobiaban los últimos 8 meses.

Luego de que goku escuchara los sonidos se dirijio rápidamente hacia la cocina,y ahí estaba ella tan bella como la recordaba lavando los platos pero ella no lo noto asi que a el se le ocurrió agarrarla por la cintura y jalarla hacia el y haci lo hiso.

Ella estaba confundida,!totalmente confundida!lo que estaba viendo era goku?.si era goku agarrándola de la cintura,pero ella puso sus manos entre el pecho de goku y ella.

Ahora el paso de la felicidad a la lo alejo?si ,era verdad ella lo había hecho el dejo eso de lado y la abrazo para luego derle un tierno beso que para su mala suerte no fue correspondido confuso de todo eso el le pregunto milk te pasa algo?no estas feliz de verme?

Ella quedo perpleja ante aquellas preguntas

De verdad goku no sabes que me pasa?le respondió de forma sarcástica

De verdad no el ni dándose cuenta de lo sarcástico que sono la pregunta de ella

Me abandonaste durante tres añ ella muy enojada

No pensé que fuera tanto tiempo milk,pero igual no importa ya el con una sonrisa en la cara

Volviste!dijo ella en vos baja mientras dejaba salir una lagrima .pero para que goku, para que volviste dijo ella dejando salir mas lagrimas

¿para que volvi?.respondio el volvi para estar contigo con goten,gohan!dijo el como si fura la respuesta mas obvia del mundo

Para estar conmigo?.dijo ella casi gritando ahora llorando de forma si me abandonaste durante años goku,nunca te importe, primero me dejaste para entrenar con kayosama y dejando a gohan con ese mounstro de piccolo , luego lo de frezzer te quedaste en nose donde en el espacio,luego te alejaste por 7años para entrenar con kayosama ,ahora tres con uub y dices que para estar con nosotros?por favor guku!nunca estuviste cuando te estuviste guku!.te perdiste 7 años de la vida de tu hijo,y ami?alguna vez te preguntaste si me dolería que no estuvieses aquí conmigo,algunas vez te preguntaste si estaría preocupada? lo hiciste solo te importo tu te preocupas por un adiós antes de marcharte hubiera bastado sabes cuantas noches me pase llorando por ti y creyendo que volverias,el único que me hizo compañía en esos momentos fue gohan.

Yo lo siento el sabiendo que todo lo que ella dijo era verdad,el nunca estuvo para ella ni para sus hijos el se había perdido la mayor parte de la infancia de goten,también bastantes años de gohan,y….milk no podía calcular cuantas veces la dejo sola sin nisiquiera preguntarse como ella se sentía,sin nisiquiera despedirse,ni darle al menos un beso. no el nunca estuvo para ellos,para su familia y esa era la triste verdad el nunca estuvo con ellos.

Que lo sientes goku?.no puedo creerlo tantos años de abandono para solo decir ¿Qué lo sientes?

De verdad milk perdóname yo nunca pensé…dijo hasta que fue interrumpido por milk

Nunca pensaste que nos afectaría?claro porque solamente piensas en ti ella

¿Qué? Dijo goku nunca pienso solo en mi ¿y las tantas veces que salve al planeta?¿acaso era pensar en mi mismo?...continuara


End file.
